


Ruin me

by CosmicJjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Corruption, First Kiss, First Time, Innocent Lee Taeyong, M/M, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Taeyong was an A* student.He was that always-on-time, assignments-always-done, ace-every-exam, always-studying kinda perfect.And Johnny wanted nothing more than to ruin him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 297





	Ruin me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything for a long time so here's some JohnYong<3

Taeyong was an A* student.  
He was that always-on-time, assignments-always-done, ace-every-exam, always-studying kinda perfect.

And Johnny wanted nothing more than to ruin him.

Wanted that perfect baby boy on his knees, begging to be fucked. Pulling his hair as he shushed him, so that his roommates didn’t hear the ways Johnny was corrupting him. Though they would. They would hear and that’s exactly what Johnny really wanted. Wanted to fuck him, make him feel good, mark him up and let everyone know that it was him that ruined him, him that left those marks all over Taeyong’s perfect little body.

He wanted Taeyong.

Johnny was tall and handsome and never seen without his signature black trench coat. Everyone wanted him. 

Yet Taeyong was too busy studying to pay attention to him.

Maybe he wasn’t even gay – he guessed he’d just have to find out.

Taeyong jumped as Johnny leaned up against the locker besides him, taking out the rest of the books he needed before turning to face him, caution obvious in his pretty eyes. 

God he was so cute, brows furrowed as he waited for whatever came next.

‘Taeyong’ he grinned

‘hmm?’

‘will you tutor me?’ he let his eyes roam the smallers body, lingering on his delicate hands or his thighs that Johnny just wanted to cover in bruises.

‘sure, I guess’ he voice small and unsure 

‘are you free tonight?’ 

‘tonight? Oh, i-‘

‘please tell me you’re free tonight’ he smirked, one finger under Taeyong’s chin, tipping his head just a little. He looked confused now, lips pursed as though he was going to say something but couldn’t quite figure out what, a tiny noise being the only thing to escape his lips. Fuck, he looked so good.

‘I, okay, sure, you know where I live right, come by, like 6?’ his tongue ran across his lips, looking oh so inviting. 

....

The evening rolled around far too slowly. Johnny made sure he looked his best – tight black tshirt tucked into his jeans and slicked back hair, combats boots just perfecting the look- before knocking in Taeyong’s door.

Jaehyun answered, looking a little shocked but not displeased to see Johnny. 

‘oh John, hey, what are you doing here?’ he smiled, stepping back to let him in. 

‘taeyong is tutoring me’

‘tutoring? But you’re not faili-‘ 

‘shh, I need the help, okay?’ 

Jaehyun nodded, showing him to Taeyong’s room before heading back to his own, not really caring about what Johnny was up to as much as he probably should have.

He knocked on the smaller's bedroom door, stepping back a little as Taeyong opened it. 

He somehow looked even cuter now, in just a tshirt and joggers, hair all messy and stuck up everywhere. Johnny’s heart actually skipped a beat as he looked up at him with those big doe eyes. 

God he couldn’t wait to fuck him. 

Johnny sat on the bed, throwing his coat over a desk chair as he watched Taeyong pick up a couple of very boring looking books.

‘so where do you wanna start?’ 

‘take your pick’ he smirked, leaning back as Taeyong sat across from him. 

He let the tutoring go on for about forty minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Taeyong had moved closer to him, now in the perfect position for Johnny to run his hand up his thigh-making taeyong look so tiny in his grip. 

He only reacted when Johnny squeezed, tightening his grip. 

‘what are you doing?’ his voice cracked, gasping as Johnny’s fingers ran close to his crotch. 

‘hmm?’ he hummed innocently, Taeyong deciding to just go back to teaching. 

He reached further over, now palming at a very confused Taeyong.

‘Johnny?’ he spoke breathlessly standing up- Johnny didn’t follow, he wanted Taeyong to be in control of how this worked out, didn’t want to push him. 

‘yeah?’ his eyes trailing painfully slowly over the boy, licking his lips as he noticed Taeyong’s half hard cock – fuck what he’d do to get his hands around it. 

‘what are you doing? Tell me’

‘want me to pretend of should I just be up front?’ he cocked his head, leaning back on hand now. 

‘be upfront’

‘honestly? I wanna fuck you’

Taeyong’s eyes widened, he said nothing. 

‘I try but I can’t stop thinking about it, about your pretty little body writhing in pleasure under me, about making such a beautiful baby boy feel oh so good’ he bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. ‘want my cock in you Yongie, wanna make you moan’ 

He sat, eyes still stuck on the speechless, furiously blushing boy. 

‘but we don’t have to, you’re in control yongie, we can just study if it’s what you’re comfortable with’ he shrugged. 

‘I’ he spoke, pausing for a second, visibly thinking about what he wanted to say ‘I’ve never slept with any one before, never even had my first kiss’ he frowned, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked tiny and a little lost, stood all the way over there by himself. 

‘well, want me to change that?’ he stood too now, staying close to the bed as to give Taeyong his space. 

Taeyong nodded, holding himself tighter. 

Johnny moved slowly towards him, hands running gently up his arms. He smiled as he pulled Taeyong’s arms, moving them around his neck bringing them closer. One arm snaked around Taeyong’s waist, the other cupping his face. 

‘its okay Yongie, it’s not so scary, I promise’ he whispered, something about the smaller boy just made him melt, made all his attitude disappear and made him want to desperately take care of the boy. 

He pressed their lips softly together, ensuring he led the kiss, staying close to him. Taeyong quickly become more confident, Johnny running his tongue along the seam of his lips, to which taeyong immediately responded. 

Taeyong whined as his tongue explored Johnny’s wet mouth, who softly chuckled at how desperate the boy already was. 

He pulled back, cheeks now rosy as he watched Johnny.

‘why did you laugh? Am I doing it wrong?’ he whispered

‘no baby, you’re doing great, its just cute how desperate you get. Imagine what it’s gonna be like when I stretch you’ he kept his tone soft and low as he plated soft kisses along Taeyong’s jaw.

‘when you what?’ 

‘ God, you really have no clue do you?’

Taeyong frowned again as Johnny kissed him, more desperate and passionate this time. He led the over to the bed, sitting the smaller down. 

‘we’re gonna take this real slow, okay? If you don’t like anything or you wanna stop, you have to tell me, alright?’ 

‘okay’ Taeyong breathed, leaning in closer to Johnny. ‘but, I just wanna feel good, wanna feel so good’ he whined, Johnny catching his lips in a kiss. 

God he was so irresistibly perfect. Every thing about him drove Johnny wild. 

He moved down, leaving deep marks on Taeyong’s pale skin, all over his neck and collar bones. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide them and that’s exactly what he wanted, needed everyone to know Taeyong was his baby boy and nobody else’s. 

He slipped the tshirt over Taeyong’s head, hands immediately grabbing any expanse of warm skin he could find. Kisses lead down his chest, Johnny ran his thumbs over Taeyong’s nipples, taking one in his mouth—the boy throwing his head back moaning, loud but not loud enough. Yet. 

He trailed down, leaving messy kisses and love bites across his tones stomach, paying extra attention to the waist band of his joggers. Small noises fell from Taeyong’s mouth, music to Johnny’s ears. 

‘may I?’ he dipped his fingers just under the waist band, watching how nervous but gorgeous Taeyong was. 

‘please’ he slid them off, removing his own shirt now, so the other wasn’t exposed alone. 

He ran one hand up his thigh, finally finally being able to leave love bites and marks all over his beautiful, milky thighs. Taeyong whimpered as he bit at the soft skin, one hand running through Johnny’s hair now, who moaned softly against his skin. 

Johnny wrapped one hand around his already leaking cock, slowly pressing kisses along his length before taking the tip in his warm mouth. Taeyong moaned louder now, both hands flying to grab at the sheets beneath him as Johnny ran his tongue over the slit, working on taking the whole thing in his mouth.

He worked at a steady pace, savoring every beautiful sound that came from the smaller, every moan and whimper. 

Taeyong whined loud as Johnny moved back, the loss of warmth painfully apparent. 

‘wanna stretch you out now baby boy’ he kissed the side of his face, moving to the computer chair to pull out the lube from his jacket. 

‘do you wanna get on your hands and knees for me? Or is another way more comfortable?’ he grinned as he perched on the bed. 

‘knees’ he spoke in a small voice, shyly swinging round so his ass was in the air. 

‘fuck Taeyong, you look so good like this’ he breathed hand running over his ass. 

He dripped the lube over his finger, running it round the younger needy hole before pushing it in. He moaned loud, sliding down to rest on his elbows. Johnny began to slowly work into him.

‘you’re so tight baby, don’t you play with yourself?’ he added a second finger and Taeyong almost lost his mind as he band to slowly scissor his fingers. 

‘don’t have time’ he moaned. 

‘what a good boy’ Johnny cooed as he angled his fingers, hitting Taeyong’s prostate – he cried out and Johnny was sure that his roommates could hear him now. 

‘good, good, so good’ he whispered as Johnny added a third, hitting his prostate again. He sped up a little now, bringing Taeyong closer to the edge. 

His face was red, he tried to fuck himself Johnny’s fingers but before he could, Johnny pulled out. 

‘wanna ride my cock baby? Think you’d look so good’  
‘dunno how’ he slurred a little, eyes heavy. 

Johnny smiled, standing to undo his belt. Taeyong’s eyes followed him. He slid his Jeans and boxers off, the smaller eyes widening at the size of Johnny’s cock

‘too big’ he whined as Johnny sat back on the bed. 

‘go slow baby’ his voice breathy as he ran one lube slicked hand up his cock. He bit his lip as Taeyong crawled over, straddling his thighs. Lining up his cock with Taeyong’s desperate hole, he wrapped one arm around his waist in order to steady him. 

‘ready?’ 

Almost painfully slowly, he worked down Johnny’s cock moans getting louder and louder as he bottomed out. 

‘so good for me baby boy’ he moaned against  
Taeyong’s flush skin. ‘move when you’re ready’

He started agonisingly slowly at first, quickly needing more as he began to bounce on Johnny’s cock, arms thrown loosely around his neck as he babbled in Johnny’s ear ‘so big, feel so good, feel so full’ 

‘fuck, you’re doing so good Yongie’ he moaned, sure that Taeyong’s roommates would be able to hear him too now, but Yong was just so good at this – like he was made to take cock. 

Johnny began to meet his thrusts, hitting his prostate and Taeyong couldn’t control himself tears streamed down his face as he moaned and whined loud, so overcome with pleasure that he couldn’t think any more, couldn’t focus on anything, couldn’t even form a sentence – only able to chant the tallers name.

Johnny wrapped his hand around Taeyong’s cock, moving in time with his thrusts 

‘gonna cum’ he barely got out as he came, all over himself and Johnny, barely breathing as Johnny worked him through his orgasm. 

‘so good, just a little longer he moaned’ as he thrust harder, grinding into Taeyong just a moment later as he came too. 

As he came down from his high and his vision started to return, he focus on how utterly beautiful and fucked out taeyong looked- cheeks red and eyes heavy with lust.

He slowed pulled out, laying him on the bed whilst he grabbed a warm, damp towel from the bathroom, gently cleaning the smaller and then himself off.

Taeyong held his arms out for Johnny, who had no choice but to cuddle up to him under the covers, peppering his face and neck in kisses until he was giggling and blushy. 

‘how was that?’he kissed Taeyong’s nose. 

‘God, that was so amazing Johnny, I’m glad you were my first but' he blushed 'I, I wanna do it again, want you to come round again’ he hid his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck, allowing him to kiss the top of his head. 

‘I'll come by every day if you want me to since you were such a good boy for me. Maybe I can take you in a date?’

'I'd love that' he sighed contentedly as he cuddle further up into Johnny. 

Both feeling happy and safe.


End file.
